Matine con los Hellsing
by la-novh94
Summary: en un dia en que no hay nada que hacer, que es lo que se les ocurre para pasar el rato...
1. Comienzo de la matine

Matiné con los Hellsing

Capitulo 1 comienza la matiné

Era una tarde de esas en que es todo paz y no sabes que hacer ya que no hay pendientes ni salidas, hay que aburrido pensó Integra, que puedo hacer no hay misiones ni papeleo que extraño-

Llamo por el aparato y le contesto en seguida el perfecto mayordomo

-, si Sir Integra que sucede

-Walter no hay planes para hoy

-no mi señora hoy es un día pacifico no se han reportado incidentes aun ,hay mucho por hacer aun no termina el día

-Walter que me recomiendas

-Podría ver una película

–Oh que buena idea Walter ven a la oficina.

Walter llego –disculpe puedo pasar

-adelante

-sir integra quería verme

-si Walter respecto a ver una película creo que necesitas también descansar quieres ver una película conmigo?

-o gracias señora pero quiere verla aquí o en el cine?

-aquí está bien Walter

- bueno podría acompañarme

-o si

Salieron del despacho e iban alegres por fin descansarían un día.

-Walter y que película veremos

- sir integra vera tenemos una gran colección de películas y yo solo por diversión he comprado las mejores películas que salen cada año, aun que no he tenido tiempo para verlas pero bueno sabría que algún día podrían verse

-oh Walter que precavido como siempre, dime tienes de todos los géneros o de un solo género

- pues solamente he comprado las que han sido mencionadas como mejores o que en internet recomiendan mas

-A ya veo veamos

Llegaron al lugar y vio Integra que había un estante con varias películas algunas eran formato VHS y otras en DVD.

-mmm… creo que será difícil decidirse. Dijo la sir

–dígame sir integra que genero le gustaría ver, comedia, melodrama, terror, ciencia ficción, acción, animadas, policiacas, bélicas, gore y por ultimo comedias románticas.

-Walter todas estas películas son de esos géneros

-si señora hay que tener una gran biblioteca

-bueno no me decidiría por cual ver

En eso fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien a quien no esperaban

–Alucard que haces aquí?, dijo la sir un tanto molesta.

-he estado inactivo una semana, así que creí que podría despertar más temprano para ver que hacia mi amo, estoy tan aburrido

-mmm nosotros también no hay trabajo que hacer

-y que piensan hacer maestro?

-pensábamos ver una película

–o puedo unirme a verla maestro, si por favor no interrumpiré la película

-está bien Alucard pero te comportas

-yei gracias maestro y que película verán?

- en eso estamos

–vaya que variedad hay- y en eso Alucard dijo -creo que se quien nos puede ayudar a decidir-Alucard simplemente desapareció y minutos después llego con una seras algo adormilada

–mmm .. mi maestro dijo que me necesitaban , en que puedo ser útil

-Seras no sabemos qué película ver que nos recomiendas de todas estas

Integra señalo el estante

-wow son tantas bueno deje veo

bastaron 10 min y finalmente dijo-creo que deberían de ver una película que no les recuerde el trabajo

–a y como cuales serian esas Seras

- están descartadas las películas del género de gore, bélicas, policiacas, terror y de acción

- um solamente nos quedan los melodramas, ciencia ficción, animadas y comedia, ni hablar de las comedias románticas-dijo integra

- maestro de le una oportunidad a las comedias románticas

-No Alucard esas películas no me gustan

–será por que le recuerdan su triste realidad-solamente se oyó un fuerte golpe y un lamento

-Alucard vuelves a decir algo así y no te dejare que veas la película

-maestro no ya me portare bien

Seras menciono emocionada-miren están la vida es bella, siempre a tu lado, toy story de la 1 a la 3 Walter te gusta esta historia?

-am como dije solamente compro las que dicen que son buenas

-ok a mira la de siempre a tu lado es la historia de un perro aw cosita la podemos ver?

Viendo la situación Sir Integra hablo-bueno viendo que el día estará aburrido cada quien escoja una película de los géneros que restan y las veremos hoy –

Yeii dijeron todos, cual película veremos primero señora, dijo Walter

-um creo que la película que escogió Seras

-y porque primero la de Seras maestro?

-ella nos ayudo a decidir así que se gano ese derecho

-y después quien sigue

-creo que Walter

-um y después usted verdad?

-si Alucard,

-y al final mi película

-si

-porque siempre al final estoy yo

-Alucard compórtate

-está bien maestro.

Así que la primera película que vieron fue la de "siempre a tu lado"

Comienzo de la película

A Seras por que escogiste esta película?-pregunto la sir

-vera sir integra a mí siempre me han gustado los animales aun que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tener uno además la portada del disco se veía linda

-ok.- Por fin comenzó la película

-Quien manda un perro solo de viaje del otro lado del mundo

-Alucard no interrumpas la película

–pero por eso quedo perdido los humanos nunca hacen caso a las señales que ponen como cuidado o frágil

-Alucard silencio

–si máster-

-Wow está muy galán quien encontró al perro

–Seras veras la película o los actores aunque viéndolo bien no está nada mal- menciono la sir

-Maestro silencio

-ok Alucard no te molestes.

-Es un perro muy lindo- menciono Seras

-es un perro de raza Akita seras son unos perros que en lo personal me gustan

-vaya Walter que sabio eres.- dijo sonriendo la chica

Continuando de ver la película aun que interrumpían

O no el galán se murió –o me pregunto que hará el perro-mujeres no interrumpan la película.

Shhhh! Alucard no nos digas que hacer, dijo integra

-bien que no me dejan opinar

–silencio sirviente o te mando a tu habitación

-siempre yo jum…

-en serio te quieres ir

-no ya me comporto

– ok.

Ya casi para terminar la película

Seras quieres llorar-pregunto Integra

-am nuu*moqueando*

-se vale llorar chica policía-*alucard abrazando a baskerville*

-si es lo que veo Alucard

-no diga nada maestro lo que sucede en esta habitación se queda en esta habitación

-sir integra usted también puede expresar lo que siente como dice Alucard lo que sucede aquí se queda aquí-dijo Walter cortésmente

Integra tan solamente mostraba ojos llorosos no quería que la vieran llorar pero la película era tan tierna eso si era fidelidad y sinceramente quería quitarle a Alucard el perro infernal, ese perro le había hecho compañía cuando de plano no quería ver la cara de Alucard y al ver lo que sucedía en la película quería darle las gracias a Baskerville por ser lo más próximo a mascota que había tenido.

Y por fin termino la película y ya nadie había aguantado las ganas de llorar, Integra dejo que rodaran por fin las lagrimas, Seras dejo a moco tendido todo, los caballeros se suponen que no dejan salir explotar las emociones como una dama pero Alucard lloro como si haya sido un niño y simplemente abrazando fuertemente a Baskerville, Walter simplemente dejo caer unas lagrimas sinceras .Parecía que los más emotivos eran los vampiros que dejaron la apariencia común que tenían.

Después de llorar y unas respiraciones profundas dijo finalmente Seras

-Quien quiere ver otra película triste

NOOOOOO! Gritaron a coro Integra y Alucard

-Como es que no, pregunto Walter

Veras Walter después de esta demostración que he dado en frente de ustedes no creo que me vuelvan haber con los mismos ojos. – menciono Alucard melancólicamente

-Yo opino lo mismo Walter, dijo integra

Maestros creo que está bien que dejen fluir alguna vez su lado sensible, no siempre tienen que ser el monstruo sin emociones y la dama de hierro-dijo seras.

Seras tengo una imagen que cuidar

- yo también chica policía

–Lo sé pero deberían demostrar sus emociones con las personas de más confianza-

Tienes razón Seras, las únicas personas con las que mostraría realmente mi ser serian ustedes –Maestro realmente confía en mí?, dijo Alucard algo añorado

-si alucard aunque se te haga difícil de creer yo confió en ti

– o maestro como me alaga, es un honor para mí que mi amo confié tanto en mi, confía tanto que dormiría conmigo en mi ataúd

-ni en tus sueños alucard, eso jamás llegara a pasar (XD a mi si me gustaría ver eso en el ending de las ovas sueños de fangirl AXI)

-o maestro no confía en mi

–Alucard no abuses de tu suerte.

Siguiente película haber la película de Walter …..


	2. El metiche frances

**por fin el segundo capitulo tuvimos fallas técnicas pero bueno espero y esta vez funcione**

**sin mas comenzamos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 el metiche del francés<strong>

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la mansión venia un distraído capitán caminado con un cigarrillo, cuando de repente escucho NOOOOOOOOO!

Esas voces son sir integra y el grandote de rojo, tengo que ir a ver qué está pasando, pensó el capitán , así que el francés corrió hasta donde oyó de donde provenían las voces .

Asomo la cabeza y vio que estaban sentados enfrente de una pantalla grande sus jefes

-pero que sucede aquí – entro a la habitación y vio que estaban todos con los ojos rojos (recuerdas cuando los ojos terminan rojos y parece irritación de tanto llorar pues así estaban los ojos de todos). A capitán Bernadotte que manera de interrumpir, dijo secamente integra ,solamente cuando se estaba abriendo sentimentalmente ante las personas que ella confiaba, tenían que llegar a interrumpir -am bueno este… yo… mmm-decía pip sin poder darse a entender.

Capitán diga lo que tenga que decir, dijo integra -es que oí gritos de un no así que vine a ver si había alguien en peligro – mire que atento capitán protegiendo a todos en la mansión, que acción noble de su parte recuérdeme que se lo tengo que recompensar, dijo integra sarcásticamente.

Am puedo preguntar qué es lo que están haciendo y porque tienen todos los ojos irritados? , dijo el capitán. A lo que seras le respondió – pues es que vimos una película muy tierna y triste , le enseña la portada del DVD – a por la historia de un perro – seras se puso algo molesta y le dijo-que tiene de malo la historia de un perro-,-Nada solo que eso no pasa en la vida real ,dijo pip burlonamente. Alucard se molesto un poco ya que vio que la película se basa en un hecho real además que le conmovió el corazón, razón por la que abrazo a baskerville de esa forma (cuando tenga tiempo y practique mas en el dibujo , dibujare ese momento XD) así que dijo , no esa película está basada en un hecho real, así que si es conmovedora- Pip noto eso asi que dijo un pregunta Alucard usted lloro por la película – Alucard se quedo sin saber que decir asi que le dijo No tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas- Pip sabía que si seguía preguntando es posible que encontrara su muerte y el aun era muy joven para morir-bueno … de repente vio el estante de las películas y rápidamente llego ahí ya que el ambiente se estaba poniendo incomodo-o todas estas películas son suyas – a lo que Walter respondió – claro es una gran colección pero no habíamos tenido tiempo de verlas hasta el día de hoy- el mercenario ya andaba viendo cual ver y de repente dijo no hay ninguna porno aquí – seras e integra se ruborizaron , Walter y alucard simplemente se agarraron riendo – seras simplemente grito – PIP! Como quieres que haya de esas películas aquí el señor Walter no es un pervertido como tu- o caballero esa sección de película no se encuentra aquí esa esta en otro lugar de la mansión, dijo Walter - seras e integra quedaron con una cara petrificada no cabe duda todos los hombres son iguales siempre piensan en sexo se resignaron ambas – Alucard sonrió ante esto y dijo pequeñas niñas inocentes verán hasta el hombre que se comporta como el caballero perfecto tiene necesidades , como creen que Walter podría haber aguantado todos estos años sin una pareja – Walter se molesto que daba a entender de el, que era un pervertido que se encerraba viendo porno así que dijo: MALDITO NOSFERATU !- se lanzo hacia el intentando ahorcarlo con sus hilos a lo que alucard simplemente reía –

Por favor señor Walter deténgase, dijo seras -integra encendió un cigarrillo y simplemente suspiro- Sir integra haga algo, seras seguía implorando. OK ya déjense de sus peleas ridículas dejen eso para después ahora que película veremos, dijo de ultimátum integra. Bueno según usted maestro sigue la película de Walter dijo alucard. Bueno Walter hora de presentar la película que quieres ver, dijo integra. Bueno la película que escogí es animada así que alucard no aceptare tus insultos- alucard simplemente hizo un mojin y le dijo – supongo que ya no tendremos nuestras matinés XXX – MALDITO NOSFERATU! Como te atreves a decir eso (otra razón más para lo que sucedió en Hellsing ovas si no las has visto pues no hare spoiler contándote) simplemente la cara petrificada se les puso a todos a excepción de Walter y alucard.

Vaya que revelaciones dijo sonriendo Pip, y como se llama la película. Walter simplemente se arreglo el uniforme y sonriendo dijo TOY STORY 3. Casi todos se sentaron alrededor de la televisión cuando pip apenas se sentaba integra lo miro –capitán cuando se le dio autorización para que se quedara a ver la película- pip simplemente se agarro riendo así- jejeje sir integra me permite quedarme a ver la película- Integra simplemente sonrió – está bien pero en cambio le ayudara a Walter con las tareas domesticas – QUE!- ya me oyó capitán es la condición- Pip acepto ya que más le quedaba además quería pasar más tiempo junto a seras valdría la pena ayudarle al mayordomo además tal vez y le prestara una película (si que pervertidos son XD) Por fin todos se pudieron reunir junto a la televisión (una de esas pantallas grandes de alta definición) .

Comienzo de la película

Por lo general como eran originales venían con anuncios mientras tanto, Seras dijo –Walter porque vemos la 3 si no hemos visto la 2 y mucho menos la 1- Walter respondió: pues vera le explicare las anteriores 2 películas trataban- en la 1 el juguete llamado woody se encelo del nuevo juguete que era como un astronauta o algo así llamado buzz lightyear al final terminaron como amigos, en la segunda capturan al vaquero woody para llevarlo a Japón siendo la atracción principal de la colección y sus amigos juguetes van a salvarlo y ahora en la 3 su dueño a crecido y no saben que es lo que les depara el futuro se oye más seria la película, que pasaría si los juguetes vivieran realmente no cree que es muy duro para ellos ver que la persona con la que han estado tantos años simplemente pierda el interés y te abandone por que por lo general eso hacen los niños al crecer- Integra simplemente dijo: Walter como siempre tus decisiones son buenas- Me alaga señora.

Por fin comenzó la película.

Aaaw.. dijo seras, consiguieron su celular solo para que los tocara tan siquiera, que triste es ser un juguete olvidado.

Continuo: tal vez era la mejor opción escapar a la guardería , si el tal Andy se olvidaba de ellos para siempre en el ático ellos hubieran estado más tristes, dijo integra muy seriamente. Pip pensó vaya si que analizan las películas a fondo yo también tengo que opinar o solamente me veré como un idiota.

Alucard dijo: Vaya incluso hay mafias entre los juguetes jajajajajaja – integra se molesto y lanzo un shhhhhhh! Silencio no es momento para tu risa maniaca- alucard simplemente dijo: Walter dijiste que esto se aproximaba más a la realidad, mafia en los juguetes jajajaja. Integra simplemente se molesto y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a alucard-cabeza dura guarda silencio- ahhh! Maestro eso me dolió- integra simplemente dijo: guarda silencio- Pip y seras se miraron en realidad estos dos se comportaban como un par de niños, como cuando a un niño le gusta llamar la atención a una niña por que le gusta al parecer ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos cuando alucard e integra les lanzaron una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera inmediatamente se voltearon a seguir viendo la película en realidad no querían provocar la furia de estos dos y no sobrevivir. Walter simplemente no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran quería ver la tercera parte de esta saga así que dijo: lo siento señora y maestro si siguen así creo que tendré que sacar a ambos hasta que termine la película – Alucard e Integra simplemente lanzaron un grito de – QUEEEEEEEEEE! – si lo que han oído señores han estado interrumpiendo mucho la película tan solamente ustedes 2 – pero Walter .. dijo integra- lo siento señora pero todos parejos en esta casa- integra simplemente se resigno por que tendría que pagar ella si quien tenía la culpa era el idiota de su vampiro, porque yo? Se decía mentalmente, alucard leyó esos pensamientos y simplemente sonrió como le encantaba provocar a su maestro pero es que en realidad se le hacía más sexy enojada aun que a nadie le contaría eso- Integra lo vio que sonreía y simplemente le dijo en un tono molesta : de que te ríes pervertido sangriento – lo siento maestro pero no seguiré sus peleas inmaduras yo si quiero terminar de ver la película- integra dijo: es todo esto derramo el vaso Maldito vampiro , yo inmadura cuando tu eres el que sale con ese tipo de conversaciones ahora veras maldito vampiro .(lo que se describe a continuación ni siquiera el autor sabe como sucedió en si) integra tomo las piernas de alucard y lo saco arrastrándolo con unas fuerzas que hicieron preguntar a todos es realmente humana? , alucard simplemente gritaba no maestro NOOO! Yo quiero terminar de ver la película- A NO! Ahora ni tú ni yo veremos la película, si caigo yo tú también. Antes de que terminaran de salir de la habitación por completo integra dijo: Walter continuar de ver la película yo y este vampiro tenemos asuntos que arreglar. Entendido señora.

Y así continuaron viendo la película tranquilamente, en realidad si los únicos que interrumpían la película eran alucard e integra. Walter se sentía mal -para que dije eso ahora disfruto de la película pero integra no la vera y me siento triste por ella a ya se para su cumpleaños le regalare un reproductor portátil de DVD así ella vera las películas para cuando ella quiera y tenga tiempo- así se arreglo el problema fácilmente para Walter .

Ya para el final pip quería llorar esto le había recordado a su juguete favorito el capitán floppy (nombre raro para un peluche) que habrá sido de él lo dejo cuando tenía 9 años siendo que lo tuvo desde que era un bebe. Pip simplemente murmuro capitán floppy- seras oyó esto y simplemente pregunto: que acabas de decir pip- a nada, nada yo no dije nada- si dijiste capitán floppy- señorita dijo Walter, debería de dejar las memorias de un hombre en paz- pip pensó fiuuuu ese mayordomo es genial me saco de un apuro, se lo recompensare. Hizo una seña de aprobación y Walter también se lo regreso. Ya cuando por fin término la película dijeron aaaaw los tres nadie se escapo. Que tierno dijo seras fueron felices ahora con una nueva niña. Pip pensó hora de relucirme así que dijo si seras por eso deberíamos de regalar los juguetes a niños en vez de tirarlos a la basura. Walter dijo si yo por eso los juguetes que sir integra ya no uso los regale a orfanatos, se me hace triste ya que fue cuando tan solo tenía 8 años ella casi no los uso. Seras dijo: entonces sir integra no tuvo una niñez muy grande- No seras y no es que simplemente no jugara con muñecos pero fue porque su padre ordeno que se le empezara a instruir sobre cómo manejar la organización. Pip dijo: y ahora que estarán haciendo ese par ahora que no vieron la película- Walter dijo: es cierto espero y no tenga que limpiar de nuevo sangre de alucard es más difícil de despegar. Seras dijo: espero y arreglen sus diferencias de un modo no muy sangriento.

Walter dijo : eso es imposible señorita , ella es una Hellsing de un humor y alucard no es que digamos una blanca palomita, es una batalla de titanes cuando a estos dos se les hincha. Simplemente dijo Walter con la cabeza baja recordando la última vez que hubo un enfrentamiento entre estos dos.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Ok holaaaaaaaa antes que nada gracias a las personas que han estado esperando el segundo capítulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado me desvelo tratando de hacer el capitulo por que dije no no se me pegara como koutha hirano la hueva de hacer el trabajo asi que aquí tienen el segundo capítulo (si continuo el fic en vez de hacer la tarea XD)<p>

Se pensaba hacer el capítulo de la película la vida es bella pero me dio hueva verla en español gallego yo la quería sub español habla italiana en fin alguien en fanfiction dijo en un review que quería toy story 3 así que dije porque no?(ya se le pego el anuncio de coca cola zero XD )

Así que se aceptan criticas o ideas que quieren que pase en el siguiente capítulo los dejaran de bananear a integra y alucard de ver películas?

Veremos un flash back?

Que película escogerá integra?

No se pierdan nuestra próxima emisión capitulo 3 (aun sin nombre)

Hasta la próxima se despide lanovh94 =^^=


	3. De la furia  a la pasion XD

hola chics del fanfic por fin subi el capitulo 3

es que tenia un pequeño bloqueo sobre que pelicula escojeria integra asi que pedi ayuda a 2 amigos del foro de la org. Hellsing y me ayudaron a decidirme por cual, y con la cual podría tener mucho material de comedia XD, asi que

**AVISO:**

este fic hasta el comienzo de la pelicula fue co escrito creo bueno el era mi muso(mi amigo sebastian) sobre como poner en aprietos a mis caracteres favoritos de hellsing (esta parte fue escrito en un chat XD)

como ya sabran lo que esta entre () es lo que se me ocurre a mi la escritora mientras hago el fic y tambien los comentarios que puso mi amigo en el chat sin mas por decir

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**Z**

**A**

**M**

**O**

**S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 : de la furia a la pasión, por fin conseguía pruebas xD, como terminaron las cosas<strong>

Que paso después de que integra y alucard salieran de ver la película suponemos que integra estaba muy cabreada mientras que alucard se hacia el sufrido.

Maestro… por que? porque me saco de ver la película . Ahora estaban en la biblioteca, mientras integra saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió dio un suspiro y miro a alucard que estaba sentado en un sofá mientras ella estaba recargada junto a un estante finalmente dijo, alucard entiende que me hiciste enojar y por tu culpa Walter me iba a sacar de la sala de video (lugar donde veían la película) siendo tu quien comenzaste todo. Alucard simplemente la vio y dio un suspiro el también hablo, maestro se que nunca me deja opinar y me trata de la patada cuando se le hincha, cree acaso que no recuerdo la vez que me mando a clavar una estaca en el patio menos transitado de la mansión y amarrarme ahí con una cuerda bendecida durante tres días sin comida dejando que el sol me pegara directamente sin ninguna protección y que después de ese cruel castigo me dejo todo lo que restaba de la semana sin comer mmm…. Cree que no me dolió eee está bien que sea un vampiro pero tengo sentimientos.

Integra lo miro de forma incrédula, yo alucard lo siento pero entiende a veces me sacas de mis casillas además te lo merecías como pudiste hacerme eso.

**Recordando el flash back**

_4 años atrás._

_Integra había tenido una buena noche de relajación, alucard mostro buenos resultados en la misión de esa noche no hubo heridos según el reporte y la escoria fue silenciada, después de un día laborioso finalmente tomo una ducha y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente._

_O que buena noche tuve ayer dormí como un bebe- dijo integra sonriéndole a la mañana y estirándose a pesar de que aun no salía de la cama (que milagros de cambio de humor provoca una buena noche) sintió de repente un peso a un lado de la cama así que inmediatamente volteo o cual fue su sorpresa al ver a alucard recostado aun lado de ella._

_Pero qué? Que Estas haciendo aquí. Dijo integra algo irritada, alucard simplemente volteo para verla y dijo o maestro luces radiante te ves tan hermosa. Integra solo se ruborizo un momento, alucard pero que haces aquí en mi recamara. Yo solo compruebo el refrán que dice "nunca veras mujer más hermosa que la que está recién despierta " , y veo que es cierto.(tendría que poner alguna cursilería en el fic) Alucard sal de aquí ahora mismo AHORA!, integra saco a alucard casi a patadas de su habitación, antes de por fin sacarlo alucard le dijo maestro tan temprano y ya tienes tu humor de perros creí que habías pasado una buena noche, integra simplemente dijo, si pero esa alegría se fue a la basura cuando tu llegaste. Alucard sonrió y dijo, recuerde hoy es el día finalmente usted será nombrado líder oficial de Hellsing usted ya cumplió su mayoría de edad. A integra de nuevo le salió una sonrisa y dijo, exacto hoy será un día grandioso por favor alucard no me lo arruines._

_Diciendo eso le cerró la puerta._

_Alucard dijo exacto así que yo documentare este día, Walter apareció por el pasillo mientras traía una bandeja con te y galletas, que planeas alucard, dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos que decía alucard así mismo en voz alta. O shinigami solamente decía que hoy es un día muy importante para mi maestro así que lo documentare para que lo recuerde. A Walter simplemente ese comentario le dio mala espina, está bien alucard pero que lo recuerde con alegría y no con vergüenza miedo o furia. Si Walter dijo alucard desapareciendo._

**Fin del flash back**

Alucard dijo Pero maestro yo solo quería que vieran esos tontos de la convención como se esforzaba para cumplir su trabajo. Integra lo interrumpió pero tenias que mostrar esas fotos .

**Flash back regresa de nuevo XD**

_Integra estaba en la sala de juntas dando su discurso, Caballeros me alegro que estén aquí , como sabrán ayer cumplí 18 años así que es tiempo de que me cedan los derechos de manejar la organización sola por mi misma ya sin ayuda de Walter u otro asesor. Si eso lo entiendo dijo sir islands- para mí es un honor concederle ese derecho sir integra… o que es eso dijo tomando un pedazo de papel que caía ligeramente al tomarlo dijo sir integra que significa esto._

_De repente en la habitación empezaron a caer más trozos de papel que al verlos bien eran fotografías todas ellas mostrando cuando integra se vestía para este día. Qué pero que es esto dijo integra lentamente poniéndose roja como jitomate, ALUCARD! Grito integra saliendo de la sala con una sola cosa en mente – MALDITO PERVERTIDO SANGRIENTO ME LAS PAGARAS- sir islands vio la foto y observo a integra con una mirada decidida y mostrando ese espíritu de lucha, diciéndose mentalmente o Arthur si la vieras ahora es toda una mujer decidida, y deberías de cuidarla de ese pillo de alucard a que semejante pervertido se la fuiste a encargar (╥_╥) ._

**Fin del flashback.**

Alucard dijo maestro pero sir islands la felicito. Integra refunfuño si pero me hiciste pasar vergüenza con todos los miembros de la convención.

Maestro -alucard se arrodillo ante ella, se que todo lo que hago siempre le afecta para mal pero entienda siempre lo hago buscando su felicidad. A integra se le bajo el mal humor – o alucard que considerado, alucard la interrumpió mire puedo arreglar lo de la película.

Como alucard no podemos regresar y hacer que regresen a la parte donde nos quedamos, no mire, alucard coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de integra y cerró los ojos, maestro cierre sus ojos y relájese. De repente a la mente de integra le llegaron imágenes de la película era lo que estaba sucediendo, integra mentalmente dijo pero como, alucard le respondió vemos la película atreves de los ojos de seras todo gracias a nuestra conexión de master-slave, ooo murmuro integra.

Y así continuaron juntos hasta que la película termino.

Alucard abrió sus ojos ya que había terminado la película así que dejaron de ver y oír lo que sucedía en la sala de video (para bien de los demás que tal les haya ido si alucard e integra hayan oído su conversación).

Maestro dijo alucard, que sucede dijo integra. Se ve hermosa dijo alucard, integra agacho la mirada y se ruborizo tan solo unos segundos. Alucard dijo maestro siempre reaccionas así ante mi presencia, integra se sorprendió yo…

Mientras tanto en la sala de video.

Seras dijo Walter deberíamos de ir a buscar a sir integra le toca que veamos su película, pip dijo si y a ver cómo están esas 2 fieras. Walter dijo mas respeto muchachito sir integra es quien te paga tu salario, pip dijo lo siento.

Así que apenas salían oyeron una conversación venia de la biblioteca, así que fueron los 3 hacia haya.

En la biblioteca.

Integra apenas estaba hablando alucard yo…

Cuando se abre la puerta y entra Walter, seras y pip que se les quedan viendo muy raro a tan imagen tan comprometedora.

(Alucard e integra estaban muy cerca alucard tomándola de los hombros tanto así que sus rostros casi estaban para darse un beso)

Seras dijo u parece que estamos interrumpiendo, lo sentimos, seras jalo a Walter y a pip de los cuellos de la camisa. Integra rápidamente se aparto de alucard y grito no interrumpen nada.

Pensamientos de alucard: o rayos justo cuando estaba consiguiendo pruebas de que integra me ama me tienen que interrumpir, chica policía tendrás que pagar esto.

Pensamientos de integra: que hubiera pasado si ellos no llegan Dios ayúdame con esto porque todo últimamente se pone así.

Integra fue hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo no interrumpen nada am que los trae por aquí.

Walter dijo o señora es su turno de ver la película que quiere, así que decidimos venir a avisarle, integra dijo o es cierto gracias Walter por recordármelo.

Integra voltio hacia alucard y le dijo alucard no piensas venir, alucard tenía una mirada pensativa y no respondió, integra elevo mas fuerte su tono de voz ALUCARD me oyes. Alucard pareció reaccionar o si maestro vamos a ver la película.

Así todos salieron de la biblioteca y fueron a la sala de video.

Integra dijo y que les pareció la película pregunto a Walter y los demás, Walter dijo o estuvo buena señora lamento el hecho de que no la termino de ver. Integra dijo o no importa (se quedaría en secreto el hecho de que si la vieron a través de los ojos de seras).

Bueno dijo seras que película veremos sir.

Bueno seras la película que escogí es Que paso ayer

Pip dijo bueno no se creo que fuimos de misión

Integra simplemente dijo no capitán así se llama la película, pip a si lo siento

Todos los demás se carcajearon por la falla que había tenido pip.

Walter dijo bueno deme el DVD para poner la película. Toma-se lo dio integra

Al fin todos se sentaron alrededor y seras vio la caja del DVD.

Mmm.. que paso ayer *leyendo* se trata de la historia de 4 amigos que van a las vegas a hacerle la despedida de soltero a su amigo Duck, pero todo se complica al no recordar y ver que su amigo se perdió. Qué extraña la sinopsis, sir integra por que escogió esta peli.

Integra respondió: por que dije para que ver películas tristes mejor una de humor y tratar de reírnos un poco.

Pip dijo que buena idea, alucard lo interrumpió y dijo por supuesto que si a mi amo a veces se le ocurren ideas buenas, integra se molesto y dijo como que a veces se me ocurren, o si maestro algunas de las tácticas que tomas cuando estamos de misión no funcionan

Dime una- dijo integra, pues digamos cuando me ha tocado rescatarla de la muerte dijo sonriendo alucard.

Está bien alucard te dejo ganar ahora no interrumpas mas ya va a comenzar.

QUE PASO AYER.

Viendo la película

Al comienzo de la película cuando sale el gordo que le toman medidas para el traje de la boda. Así que cuando pasan esa escena Walter dice señoritas cúbranse los ojos por que se le ve el trasero y la tanga de elefantito. A mis ojos gritaron seras, integra, pip y Walter alucard solo carcajeo. Seras e integra dijeron o por dios, alucard- maestro no tenía idea que quería verle el trasero a un hombre gordo -, wuajajajajaja pip se carcajeo esa estuvo buena alucard yeah choca los 5, a lo que alucard lo vio como diciendo a este que le pasa,-o si está bien dijo pip ocultando su mano.

Siguiendo con la película

Ante la escena de la autopista. Integra –que idiotas como se atreven a rebasar un camión

y dicen que una mujer al volante es peligro andante, hora idiotas al volante peligro constante

Cuando llegaron a registrarse al hotel

Walter dijo bueno llegaron vivos

Pip dijo cuando nos organizaremos para irnos de juerga un día. Los demás dijeron QUE! (WTF? Si apenas se tomaron un día para ver películas hora quieres ir a las vegas XD)

Seras dijo pip aquí en Hellsing no asemos eso

Alucard dijo así es así que por que no lo intentamos vamos a las vegas

Integra estaba molesta no dejaban oír la película, así que dijo cállense si vamos a ir las vegas

Organicen sus planes, Después de que termine la película

Pip dijo hell yeah la jefa paga.

Integra al oír esto dijo que! , no yo no.

Alucard dijo maestro nunca se debe retractar de sus palabras

Integra se molesto - a maldito idiota, está bien los llevare a las vegas

Pero ya cállense

Así la escena de la mañana

Pip dijo pero que desmadre, eso significa que la fiesta estuvo chingona

Integra dijo capitán guarde silencio y ni crea que eso hará en las vegas

Alucard dijo maestro no es fiesta si algo no se rompe verdad niños?

y seras, pip y Walter dijeron en coro

siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Que ustedes en las fiestas han roto algo dijo integra-Walter incluso tu

Walter dijo si, fue la mejor fiesta que tuve en mi vida y diré que rompí

Queme y baile sobre las cenizas de las revistas porno de su padre

A integra le dio un shock- Q...QUE! Dijo integra

Alucard dijo ves tu padre nunca fue una blanca palomita no sé donde saliste tu tan santa

A menos que tu madre haya sido la mujer perfecta y tu padre el desastre total.

Mmm eso no te arroja luces integra.

: supermegaultrashockeada: (emoticón) integra se quedo paralizada y Walter detuvo la película

Mientras todos le hicieron casita (la rodearon pues)

Seras dijo sir integra está bien

Alucard dijo aléjense esto solo nos da una opción

Alucard se acercaba lentamente al rostro de integra

Cuando de repente los ojos de integra se empezaron a mover frenéticamente

Alucard casi llegaba a los labios cuando

Pow!- tremendo golpe le dieron a alucard

Incluso se oyó que trono la nariz y se oyó un sonoro aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alucard grito y se empezó a dar vueltas

en el piso agarrándose de la nariz

Alucard decía mi nariz mi nariz!

(Mi amiguito que me ayudaba con el fic XD **Sebastián: **buen golpe le dio integra Xd

Ajjaja)

MALDITO PERVERTIDO SANGRIENTO dijo integra jadiando

Como.. Como TE ATREVES a tratar de besarme MUERE

Integra casi salto a golpearlo cuando Walter y pip la sujetaron

Integra dijo SUELTENMEN, SUELTENMEN

(Mi amiguito se carcajeaba **Sebastián: ** XD lo quiere matar)

Walter dijo, no señora compórtese

Mientras seras sujetaba a su maestro, quien se acerco a los pechos de seras

Buscando cariño(u si cariño XD algo de consuelo)a maestro.. Dijo seras algo ruborizada que hace?. Alucard dijo Eres la única persona en que me puedo refugiar dicho esto estrecho mas su cara contra los pechos de seras.(mi amigo y su reacción **sebastiàn: ** XD)

Pip en un tono celoso- Pero qué? - integra mátalo mátalo dijo pip soltando su agarre de ella

No pip no la sueltes dijo Walter-aaa es mas difícil de contener.

Walter no pudo más y se le zafo integra.

Alucard dijo Noooooooooooo!-viendo que se le venia encima una fiera

Integra simplemente dijo pagaras maldito

Integra le dio un golpe de nuevo, - después de dejar alucard como un saco de basura

(jaja como lo hago sufrir y mi amigo **Sebastián: ** pobre alucard XD **yo: ** jajaj si)

por fin vieron todos petrificados como un humano o mas bien una mujer se convierte en una arma sobre todo si está enojada por celos (XD, si primero lo iba a golpear por pasado y ahora por ver cómo le hacía a seras).

Sir integra dijo Walter-por fin continuamos de ver la película

O si dijo integra con una sonrisa en su cara

Bien

Continúo la película

Lo siguiente que pasó durante una hora fueron risas y carcajadas

( **sebastiàn: ** XD **yo: ** con cada cosa que ocurrió **sebastiàn: ** miky tyzon?. Mi amigo me recordó un hecho que se nos ocurrió al principio)

Después de que alucard se curo continuo riendo viendo la película con los demás.

Los siguientes hechos que pasaron fueron,una apuesta

Mike Tyson dijo pip

Quién es ese dijo alucard

el un humano que te puede noquear dijo pip

Integra dijo que nadie puede vencer a alucard(no y como se dice la golpiza que le distes)

Yo apuesto que si dijo pip

Integra dijo una apuesta claro

Pip dijo si yo pierdo un mes de mi sueldo sin pagarme

Integra dijo ok

Pip dijo pero y si yo gano…turururururu *poniendo mas suspenso*

Quiero una cita con seras usted puede lograr convencerla

Seras dijo que NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Integra dijo trato hecho pip, no sé cómo le aras para sobrevivir un mes sin tu sueldo

Pip dijo ya lo verá.

Así continuaron viendo la película.

Y por fin termino.

Las fotos que sacaron al final de los créditos fueron la bomba que detono carcajadas sin control.

Después de terminar de reír y secar las lagrimas que salieron por tantas carcajadas

Pip dijo o sir integra esta película estuvo genial

Todos la festejaron por la excelente decisión que tomo

Integra dijo vaya no me estarían festejando si hubiera escogido esta señala la película que dice

EL NIÑO DE PIJAMA A RAYAS

Seras leyó la sinopsis y dijo um lo que tiene que ver con nazis siempre termina en lagrimas, que bueno que no escogió esa

Y abrazo a integra seras.

Mala suerte para integra por que seras le puso sus pechos en la cara de integra

a lo que provoco la siguiente escena

Sedassssssss nuuuuu puedo puedo despiradad sedassssssss aaaaaaaaaa

(Mi amigo y sus ocurrencias **sebastiàn: ** XD y seras disfrutándolo XD un ratito mas

Ama) y provoco narices con hilos de sangre a Walter pip y alucard

Integra grito waaaaaaaa -liberandose del abrazo que parecía como el abrazo de una boa constrictora.

*respirando y jadeando*

Integra dijo se...seras no vuelvas a abrazarme así

Seras dijo o lo siento sir no volvera a suceder

**To be continued**

(hasta ahi termina el capitulo de hoy listo a editar)

* * *

><p><em>BUENO CHICS <em>

_que les parecio aqui yo su servidora hace su esfuerzo en el fic _

_bueno un pequeño aviso creo que si tengo tiempo (ojala y si) y si no se me olvida(tiene mala memoria) _

_empezare a escribir el capitulo 4 de la matine por fin alucard vera su pelicula _

_cual vera _

_tan tan taaaaaaan_

_ok sin mas me despido _

_lanovh94_


	4. La peli de Alucard

Capítulo 4 de la matiné

Después de ese abrazo que la dejaba sin vida y de tranquilizarse un poco sir integra vio a los demás, y se quedo petrificada todos tenían un hilo de sangre saliéndose por la nariz- pero que es eso que cuelga sobre sus narices-dijo integra, alucard respondió maestro me puedes abrazar así?, integra- como así-, alucard simplemente se acerco a integra y se inclino y la abrazo quedando los pechos de integra sobre la cabeza de alucard, así el empezó a mover la cabeza, todos dijeron QUE!, Walter dijo – sir integra como puede permitir eso – integra simplemente se ruborizo y dijo – alucard suéltame- , alucard dijo – no quiero hasta que tu no me estreches en tus brazos-, integra dijo -que tal mi puño en tu cabeza-, simple y sencillamente integra le dejo un chipote en la cabeza de alucard. Te dije que me soltaras por las buenas-dijo integra con un tono cabreado, -ahora dale tu película a Walter para que la veamos-, alucard dijo – o si-, se puso a buscar en el anaquel, seras dijo-maestro aun no la había seleccionado-, alucard dijo-nop es que no sabía por cual decidirme pero ahora ya se cual-, de repente saco una caja y dijo-AJA!, toma Walter-, Walter la tomo y dijo quieres ver la 2da película-, alucard dijo-si me gusto la 1 y quiero ver qué les pasa a continuación-, integra quiso ver la caja y vio el titulo-QUE PASO AYER 2, alucard no seas copión yo escogí la uno y tú la 2 -, alucard dijo-si maestro no quiere saber qué harán estos chicos en su próxima aventura-, pip dijo- haber cual peli quiere el señor alucard*se lo muestran* la 2 genial yo también quiero saber que pasa veamos la siiiii-, alucard dijo –ves no soy el único veámosla, además dijiste que podría ser la que yo quisiera y que no violara las reglas yo la quiero ver si maestro siiiii-, integra se le colmo la paciencia y dijo-está bien veámosla, pero no los llevare a Bangkok ahí si están locos si los llevare (la peli se desarrolla ahí)- , alucard dijo-bueno pero si nos llevara a las vegas usted lo prometió(próximamente un nuevo fic )-, si lo sé y yo no me debo retractar-dijo integra-pero bueno veámosla-. Walter dijo pero antes iré por unos bocadillos tengo hambre ustedes no. Integra dijo a no no tengo hambre*de repente se oyeron dos barrigas hambrientas* seras dijo-pero que fue eso – integra y pip se ruborizaron, pip solo se rasco la cabeza y dijo-bueno señor Walter yo también tengo hambre, yo lo acompaño a la cocina, Alucard dijo espera también lleven a mi maestro la pobre no acomido, integra le dijo -porque siempre te metes donde no te llaman yo no tengo tanta hambre-, su barriga la traiciono porque se volvió a oír un gruñido mas grande, terminando muy ruborizada-está bien Walter capitán los acompaño a la cocina-, así que Walter, integra y pip se fueron a la cocina, antes de que pip saliera de la habitación alucard le dijo- hey pip me traes por favor una transfusión A+ y a seras otro-, pip dijo –está bien – si mas le valía el hecho de traer lo que pedía no quería que alucard lo tuviera en su lista de enemigos. Por fin salió de la habitación dejando solos a seras y alucard.

A seras no le gustaba el hecho de que su maestro le exigiera que bebiera sangre y ya sabía lo que planeaba*pensamientos: si no bebes sangre ahora ya no veras las películas que siguen* se resigno lastima tendría que beber hoy. Alucard rompió el hielo y dijo- seras que te han parecido las películas-, seras dijo – a bien maestro buenas elecciones de las películas-, alucard dijo- me alegro estamos fomentando nuestra relación de familia-, seras se quedo con cara de WTF?!-familia? Pero si usted y sir integra han estado peleando en casi todas las películas, además que estaban haciendo cuando los interrumpimos en la biblioteca-, alucard dijo- o es cierto seras me echaste a perder todo lo que llevaba avanzado con integra-, seras dijo- que!

Si y no hagas alboroto te contare lo que paso-dijo alucard.

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

Walter, Pip e Integra estaban cada quien organizando lo que comerían, integra dijo-Walter no has visto el jamón- Walter dijo-señorita que quiere comer yo lo preparo- integra dijo- bueno me gustaría un emparedado de jamón-Walter vio a pip que no estaba muy familiarizado con la cocina y le pregunto-que es lo que busca?-, pip se sobresalto y dijo-aaa si busco am donde tienen las transfusiones de sangre, es que alucard y seras me pidieron que les llevara un paquete a cada quien-, Walter dijo- así están en ese refrigerador -, le señalo un pequeño refrigerador blanco.

De vuelta en la sala de video:

Alucard decía- yo se que botones apretar para que mi amo me deje opinar, pero he notado últimamente que integra se ruboriza o sus latidos y su respiración aumentan cuando yo estoy cerca, así que sospecho que tal vez le gusto. Seras dijo-aaa así que nosotros interrumpimos cuando estaba tratando de ver que es lo que siente ella por usted-, -si seras así que tendrás que pagar, por eso tienes que beber sangre es mi venganza -, seras se quejo-pero yo que sabía que usted estaba tratando de conseguir avances, porque no me aviso mentalmente - alucard dijo- se me olvido pero en fin, a nadie le dirás sobre esta conversación a nadie ni siquiera a tu novio- seras dijo- QUE! Novio no – alucard dijo-seras no lo niegues tu quieres a ese chico francés, por eso dije que fortalecíamos nuestros lazos familiares, yo soy el padre, integra la madre, tú la bebe, pip mi futuro yerno y Walter el abuelo. – Seras dijo-bueno está bien ahora que lo dice me siento algo atraída hacia pip- alucard dijo-ves ya distes el primer paso admitir que sientes algo-. De repente se callo y dijo-seras ya vienen recuerda a nadie le dirás sobre lo que charlamos.- de repente dijo alucard – esto será genial iremos a las vegas-alucard le hizo una seña de que siguiera, seras dijo- o si será genial maestro-.

En eso entraron Walter, Pip, e Integra. Pip dijo vaya así que ya comenzaron a planear sobre las vegas, estupendo- alucard dijo-si será genial y todo gracias a mi maestro-eso le recordó a integra algo ella tendría que pagar todo*pensamientos: que no rompan nada tan caro o que no hagan ahí algo tan loco de lo que me arrepienta por el resto de mi vida* así es cierto dijo integra además ahí vive el tal Mike Tyson como no aremos la apuesta si no lo encontramos.

Walter dijo-bueno ya pondré la película así que guarden silencio si no quieren que los banien de la habitación.

Pip dijo- o si tome señor Alucard, toma seras sus transfusiones. Seras miro a Alucard y dijo-no quiero- Alucard la miro seriamente y le dijo-seras en que quedamos bebe- seras hizo un mojin y comenzó a beber.

Por fin comenzó la película QUE PASO AYER PARTE II

Todos quedaron maravillados a tan bellas imágenes que estaban pasando en la película, los paisajes eran realmente hermosos. Seras dijo- sir integra hay que irnos de vacaciones un día ahí solamente usted y yo a relajarnos de esta vida manchada de sangre constantemente-, integra dijo-me encantaría seras-.

Alucard dijo –no me llevara maestro, a mi su mas gran leal servidor-, integra dijo-alucard no empieces, solo planeamos seras y yo quedan fuera los chicos-.

Continuando la película.

En la escena del despertar

Pip dijo-que como que no recuerdan nada no vimos que hubieran puesto algo a las bebidas además de que estaban selladas-. Integra dijo-pudo haber sido la cerveza de mala calidad-.

Alucard dijo-después lo averiguaremos, miren al gordito rapado.

Wao! El dentista se tatuó XD y OMFG!-

Todos dijeron eso o al menos se veía en su cara esa expresión al ver semejante escena, el chino mafioso desnudo por completo y digamos que su miembro no era muy grande tanto que fue tachado de gusanito o otra cosa.

Walter dijo- es en serio eso que dicen que los chinos lo tienen pequeño?-, pip dijo- yo también oi eso pero eso es exagerado-, alucard dijo- que importa el hecho es que ustedes se sienten satisfechos con su paquete no?-, integra y seras simplemente se quedaron calladas ambas vírgenes pudorosas no podían hablar de ello además de que se habían quedado ruborizadas con el hecho de ver que de plano la película no tenia censura.

Continuando la película

Integra dijo-como que se le perdió el cuñado, y todavía piensas que tu suegro no te odia, con esto hora si que impide la boda y te manda a parar a la cárcel-.

Simplemente los demás asintieron.

Alucard dijo- el mono se me hace gracioso, maestro puedo tener un mono-, integra dijo-por supuesto que no-, alucard dijo- vamos maestro seré responsable con el -, integra dijo-eso dijiste de seras-, alucard dijo-a maestro seras es una vampira yo quiero un mono-, seras simplemente pensó*como sir integra me veía o me sigue viendo como la mascota de mi maestro, mala * pip noto la mirada de seras y dijo- seras no te sientas mal eres un fuerte elemento de la organización-, seras sonrió ante eso y dijo- gracias pip-.

Y hasta ahí señores y señoras, y bichos raros que leen esto.

Okay no eso sono feo, bueno hasta aquí fue donde perdi la inspiración, ahora quien vio que paso ayer 2 o the hangover 2 denme ideas para continuar solo una idea y tendrán mas capis para leer.

Que chantajista XD.


	5. se acabo el descanso

Capitulo 5

se acabo el descanso

* * *

><p>Después de haber visto como 30 minutos de la película, repentinamente la pantalla se pausaba y ponía a cuadritos.<p>

Alucard exclamo –pero que!, Walter que le pasa a la película.-

Walter solo se acomodo su monóculo- no tengo idea, haber- se puso de pie y pauso el reproductor de DVD.

Pip- yo creo que el disco no funciona-

Integra dijo en tono de burla– mala suerte Alucard-

Alucard se enojo- Oh máster no se burle-

Walter reviso el DVD y vio un gran rayón -Alucard creo que ya no veremos tu película el disco se rayo-

Alucard simplemente grito – NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- (así un no épico mirando al cielo)

Walter dijo –Lo siento-

Integra pensó y finalmente dijo- mmm… no dijimos nada en caso de improvistos-

Alucard después de gritar su nooo que duro cerca de unos 60 segundos y altero un poco a todos.

-No sabremos que fue de ellos si encontraron al muchacho, y no veremos fotos de qué carajo paso, Walter no pudiste revisar el disco para ver si estaba rayado antes de que me emocionara con la película-

Integra hablo- bueno ya Alucard no exageres, deberías escoger otra película, no ves que la tuya es la ultima.-

Pip se quedo paralizado al oír eso, acaso no lo dejarían escoger una película, asi que se atrevió a preguntarle a la sir.

-em sir Integra, am bueno- rascándose la cabeza.

Integra volteo para verlo- si capitán-

-este mmm yo no escogeré una película-

-oh lo siento capitán llego tarde, pero puede ayudar a escoger a Alucard una película-

Pip trago saliva convencer a ese vampiro-merde- pensó.

Alucard leyó los pensamientos del francés a lo que dijo- No se preocupe capitán, acepto ideas-

Pip se estremeció, -esta bien-

Así que ambos fueron al estante a ver qué película verían.

Pip-que le parece esta- le enseño una de un perro (marley y yo)

Alucard simplemente dijo- No-

Pip siguió intentando – y esta – (de boda en boda)

Alucard simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo- No capitán no quiero ver comedias románticas-

-está bien-, rayos tenía que decirlo en voz alta pensó.

Como siempre Alucard leyó los pensamientos y dijo- si francesito, ahora busca algo de humor negro o bizarro, mmm espera creo que tengo algo.

Pip se asomo a ver y alcanzo a leer "El gran Lebowski" , Alucard le dio la caja y leyó la sinopsis.

La historia de un tipo al que confunden con otro y le pasa cada cosa bizarra, genero: comedia con un toque de humor negro.

Integra se quejo porque duraban mucho así que finalmente les llamo la atención, - vamos escojan la que sea, si no ya no veremos ninguna.

Alucard le respondió – máster no seas tan desesperada.

-Alucard no comiences o ya sabes las consecuencias.

Alucard -.-U - ok toma Walter

Le dio la película del gran Lebowski.

Pip se quejo – no que aceptaba ideas ¬¬

Alucard simplemente sonrió descaradamente –mentí

Pip -.-U

Walter esta vez reviso el DVD y no vio rayones así que metió el disco al reproductor y le dio play, y así hubo un nuevo comienzo.

Después de iniciar la película, se les hizo algo aburrida y sin sentido hasta que le dieron la primer golpiza al prota.

Así que comenzaron sus charlas entre la película.

Alucard comenzó la charla- Este tipo no sé porque pero me recuerda a cierto mercenario francés.

Integra dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Pip- viéndolo bien si.

Pip al notar sus comentario trato de defenderse - QUE! , no es así yo nunca he sido un fracasado.

Alucard noto que habría bronca con su jefa y su incipiente si seguía molestando al francés por lo que decidió parar las cosas - está bien francesito no te alteres.

Continuaron viendo la película y puede decirse que Alucard estaba satisfecho de su elección.

La película prácticamente te envolvía además que te partieras de la risa, por lo que hicieron una apuesta respecto a cierto personaje (una chica).

Alucard comenzó con sus especulaciones - fue el viejo estaba harto de ella y la silencio-

Integra replico -yo digo que fue la chica, ja andar con un vejestorio, solo por el dinero. Walter también quiso opinar - no podría ser la hija y contrato a unos conocidos-

Pip compadecía al prota - pobre Lebowski el no merece esto-, y Seras por fin dijo- piensan hacer otra apuesta?

Solo Alucard e Integra aceptaron.

Integra dijo - yo apuesto a que fue la chica-.

Alucard respondió - yo digo que fue el viejo-

- si yo gano dejaras de joder una semana-

- pero si no me darás una semana libre para hacer lo que quiera-

-hecho- y ambos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos

jo jo jo jo ambos perdieron ya que el resultado fue otro.

Pip inmediatamente grito- se cebo la apuesta- XD

Integra dijo en tono enojada- rayos-

Y Alucard parecía que complementaba la frase -quería mis noches libres-

Walter dijo- pero fue divertida la película-

Alucard sonrió - si fue genial me gusto todo excepto el inicio-

Todos compartían la idea, Integra finalmente hablo - bueno Alucard e de admitir que escogiste bien ambas películas-

Alucard recordó y dijo- lo que me recuerda, Walter quiero que me consigas la película de que paso ayer parte 2, sin fallas ¬¬ -

Walter le respondió sarcásticamente- ni que fueras mi jefe Alucard-

-máster, Walter no quiere cooperar-

Integra suspiro - Walter dale al niño lo que quiere-

Pip y Seras sonrieron ante esto

Seras le murmuro a Pip- mi máster a veces parece un niño pequeño- Pip sonrió

Walter suspiro - bien Alucard, pero ten paciencia-

- lo intentare-

Walter solo puso la cara de - ¬¬-

-bien lo hare-

-eso está mejor- sonrió Walter

Seras se levanto del piso y Pip la imito

- bueno fue una linda tarde pero iré a tomar una siesta, por si llega haber una misión- bosteza- me retiro- inclino la cabeza

la sir respondió - está bien Seras, gracias por ayudarnos-

Seras sale de la habitación y Pip la sigue – con permiso y gracias por dejarme ver las películas-

- hey después avisan cuando es el viaje de las vegas- guiñando su único ojo

Walter se pone de pie y dice - a estos jóvenes, bueno veré si hay alguna novedad- sale de la habitación

Quedando solos Integra y Alucard

Alucard notando esto comenzó hacer su movida- así que máster nos hemos quedado solos-

Integra pensó - mierda- , -si Alucard pero no será por mucho- integra se puso de pie y Alucard inmediatamente también.

- máster dijiste que hice buenas elecciones-

-sí ¿y?-

- he tomado una decisión-

- que bien Alucard- entonces integra iba salir de la habitación, Alucard tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él y cerró la puerta mentalmente.

Integra se quedo paralizada ante esto- que haces-

El la hizo que la volteara a ver y la beso, finalmente la soltó rompiendo el beso y dijo - máster deberíamos volver a hacer otra matiné- dicho eso desapareció.

Integra quedo ruborizada - idiota- murmuro.

Saliendo de esa habitación y volviendo a su oficina, llego y encontró a Walter dejando unos nuevos informes.

- sir integra han dejado unos nuevos informes-

-oh está bien, parece que llego a su fin nuestro breve descanso-

- parece que sí, pero como le pareció la matiné-

Integra sonrió - digamos que me gustaría que volviera a suceder-

* * *

><p>Ambas cosas teggy quiso repetir el kiss XD<p>

y eso es el fin! si fue tan malo, escribanlo en sus reviews.

Ok por fin este capitulo vio la luz en Word y finalmente en fanfiction, e de admitir que este capitulo esta escrito desde hace 2 años aproximadamente, pero por varias circunstancias que e mencionado en mi perfil, no se había podido transcribir a Word , asi que este es mi primer fic multichapter que finalizo, la de estados el capitulo 3 ya esta escrito también y desde hace mucho XD , wtf solo tengo ideas para los capítulos pero es que son como para capítulos posteriores, tengo ideas para otros 2 fics del fandom de Hellsing, y uno nuevo del fandom de TBBT ooo nuevo fandom en el que haría fanfiction.

Pero las cosas las veo oscuras para hacer fandom por el momento, tengo una maestra que es bien bitch D:

Estoy ya en nivel universitario :D y este año es el mas cabron de mi carrera, bueno me dijeron, 3ro y 4rto es un infierno novh un infierno, si logras pasar esto ya la hicistes en la carrera estudio enfermería XD ya se inyectar y canalizar solo es cuestión de practica y necesito gente que se ofrezca para esto.

Así que lo siento ya no continuare mis historias ni mucho menos creare nuevas, tal vez las escriba en mi libreta y en un futuro de vacaciones las transcriba , asi como lo hice con este :3 si vivan las vacaciones de semana santa y pascua, no saldré y tengo tarea a morir D:

Así que adiós a mis lectores, por ahora estaré en el retiro.

Pero seguiré leyendo sin dejar review XD.


End file.
